


We'll Be Outlaws

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Hermann, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Newt, Hermann has an inexplicable draw when it comes to legendary Pokémon, Other, Tumblr: pacrimholidayswap, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann spots Newton playing basketball with the triplets. </p><p>For gluethegrue on Tumblr~</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glue_the_Grue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue_the_Grue/gifts).



> Okay, so I had to include Pokémon after checking out your Tumblr! Also, figured I'd make it an Everyone Lives AU cause... Yeah. No sads to be found here. 
> 
> Quick note! Pronouns for most people and Pokémon will be at the bottom; the important ones are on top~ As stated in the Pokémon wiki, all Legendaries are genderless unless given a gender such as Lugia and Mewtwo. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Hermann - zhe/zher As Hermann's pronouns might be a bit hard to read, Zhe reads as ZEE and Zher reads as ZER.
> 
> Suicune - they/them/their
> 
> Celebi - xhi/xhir This one differs a little; Xhi reads as HII and Xhir reads as HIR

* * *

Hermann can be depended upon for many things—Just don't ask zhe to speak to Dr. Geiszler civilly after their last spat. _Especially_ not after the one about the fact that Hermann doesn't have a visible companion Pokémon. Zhe can't help it if zher's Pokémon is busy with containing the Kaiju Blue that Dr. Gieszler is obsessed with. 

But... This. This is new. The triplet's Eevee evolutions (Flareon, Espeon and Sylveon) are keeping the basketball away from Dr. Gieszler's Ampharos even as the scientist plays with the triplets. Hu passes to Cheung over Dr. Gieszler's head. Jin scoops the basketball out of the air after Espeon levitates it into the air with her psychic powers. 

"Slam dunk!" Jin calls out and makes the play easily. Hermann will often spend hours watching the triplets and help them develop plans for a better game until the triplet's next Drift. "Dr. Gottlieb, nice to see you out of the labs. Are they in? We could use another player." 

"I haven't seen them in a while but I'm sure—" Suicune lopes up to Hermann with a soft croon, butting their head against zhe's shoulder. "Hello. And how was your day?" 

**Good.** Their voice sounds like windchimes in early spring as they speak to zhe. **The Kaiju Blue is contained and frozen into spheres by Lugia. He's on the look out for more Kaiju.**

"Not to fight, I hope?" Zhe asks with worry. The legendaries have, oddly enough, taken a shine to zhe and especially Suicune. 

**No. Just to warn the next city.** Suicune replies as they nuzzle against Hermann. **Your back is bothering you again, isn't it? Time for a bath.**

"You are very thoughtful, Suicune. They're not playing today; they want to spend time with me." 

"Your Pokémon is... is a **_Legendary_**?!" Dr. Gieszler yelps and his Ampharos bleats in shock, loosing the basketball to Hu's Sylveon. 

"They're classified as a legendary beast but yes. Suicune took a shine to me during my years at TU in Berlin." Hermann explains as Suicune sits next to zhe's loafered feet. "They can be... rather affectionate with me." 

**Bath. Celebi wants to drop by and cuddle too.** Suicune insists with another nudge against zher's side, the warm copper gaze looking at zhe softly. **The triplets will still be here when we get back. That Ampharos isn't even remotely tired and the Eevee trio aren't either.**

"Alright, alright." Zhe leans on Suicune as they make their way towards Hermann's quarters.

* * *

The bath is perfectly warmed by Hermann's other Pokémon, a silvery blue Ninetales named Adeline that rarely comes into sight of most people. Celebi burbles and cuddles close to Hermann as xhir eases zher's pain. 

**Celebi is not worried for our future. Though...** Suicune listens with a cocked head as Celebi squeaks softly after a small hand pats at Hermann's cheek. **you will have to work willingly with Dr. Gieszler to have a shining future. Celebi also says to tell the triplets, the Russians and the Hansens to take care in Victoria Bay. A bad future awaits if you do not warn them in time.**

"Any news of Mewtwo?" Hermann asks with worry. The last time zhe had spoken to him, Mewtwo had seemed distracted; zhe hadn't heard from him since. 

Celebi churrs and burbles again, gesturing vividly with xhir's wide blue eyes almost closing at a purr. 

**Mewtwo has placed a barrier over likely attack spots for the Kaiju and is working together with Lugia to spot the next Breach opening. He says that Kaiju minds are very distinct from Pokémon and human ones.** Suicune translates before yawning as they pillow their cheek on Hermann's Adeline. **Celebi likes your heartbeat. Says it's loyal and true to the cause of protecting our home.**

"I am honored, Celebi but I think you mean the Jaeger pilots and thier Pokémon, not myself." Hermann protests with a soft sigh at the way the mythical Pokémon stares at zhe. Xhir peeps with a look that's best described as the one Adeline gave zher as as the smallest Vulpix in the litter of the breeder. 

**Celebi hasn't met them but appreciates them nonetheless. Xhir knows you personally and xhi is right. You pour your heart into all of your work.** Suicune translates with a snort of amusement when Celebi clings to Hermann as zhe steps out of the warmed bath to wrap a towel around zher's waist. 

None of the Pokémon mind but zhe does so the Pokémon turn around while zhe gets dressed again. Adeline only turns around when zhe is having trouble complete drying zher's hair. Celebi levitates and scrubs gently while Adeline and Suicune are warm weights in zhe's lap. The rumors that Suicune are cold are fabrications from fools who haven't seen them up close and touched them.

* * *

Suicune is right, of course, about the Pokémon and the humans still playing after a nice bath. Everyone but Dr. Gieszler that is, seeing as he's panting off on the side without his shirt on and—Oh. Zhe can't help but admire the artwork spiraling up Dr. Gieszler's arms that stop short of Lugia's wings coming down his shoulders. Ho-Oh is splayed across his chest as the three legendary beasts curl around the majestic bird Pokémon. Honestly, zhe should've known that Gieszler was a Jhoto child with the way he reacted about Suicune. 

"They're still here?" The hopeful look is new on Dr. Gieszler. 

"Yes. Suicine's done for now," Zhe answers as zher watches the triplets laughing, the game devolving to let the triplets play with their Pokémon. 

"Dr. Gottlieb!" Jin pulls up short of zhe, holding out his arms in an offered hug. Zhe takes it with a soft chuckle. "Triplet pile!" Each of the other two gently envelop zhe in a group hug that's warm and delightfully sweet. "Are we having dinner with you or is there another Kaiju?" 

"No Kaiju for now. Just us and our Pokémon." Hermann reassures the Weis. 

"Awesome!" The triplets say at the same time. Flareon, Espeon and Sylveon all nuzzle at Suicune, much to the legendary beast's amusement. 

"It's still our turn, right?" Hu checks with zhe to make sure as they set zhe down again. The Weis have been very helpful and extremely kind to zhe since zher's arrival in 2020 from the Shed. 

"Yes."

"Can Dr. Gieszler join us?" Cheung questions as he slings an arm over Hu's shoulder and snags Jin ( the youngest by three minutes) around his waist. "Just for dinner and we'll make sure he's polite." 

"I suppose I can be civil for an evening." Hermann teases as zhe leans back against Suicune. 

"Great." Jin hums as he scratches Espeon behind her lavender ears.

* * *

Dr. Gieszler asks, much to zhe's surprise, about zhe's pronouns. 

"Misgendering sucks," Dr. Gieszler murmurs as his Ampharos bleats and shares Pokémon puffs with the Eevee evolutions. "cause I'm not always this one." 

"Ah." Several things at the lab suddenly are made crystal clear, including the subtle flinch on days when Dr. Gieszler's somehow softer. 

"You wanna try this over again?" The sincere tone throws zhe for a loop. 

"You mean our disastrous first meeting or the insults?" Zher asks dryly as Suicune and Adeline share a chunk of dried Tarous meat. 

"The meeting. Hello, I'm Dr. Newton Gieszler, sometimes Nadia Gieszler." came the reply. 

"Hello, Dr. Gieszler. I am Dr. Hermann Gottlieb." They shake hands, take one look at one another and start laughing. The Weis glance over in curiosity but Hermann waves away the inevitable questions with, "The way our meeting should have gone years ago in '15." 

"Devolved into a horrendous screaming match plus we turned the air blue with some nasty curses." Dr. Gieszler chuckles as he strokes his Ampharos with short moves of his fingers. 

"But... Perhaps there's time to start again." Zhe murmurs as Dr. Gieszler lets go of zher's hand. 

"No time like the present." Jin says as he sits between Hermann and Dr. Gieszler with several types of dim sum dumplings. 

"Also, seriously, call me Newt. I swear I can feel you putting all six doctorates back in front of my name." Newt mutters as he reaches for the dim sum after everyone has a dumpling. 

"Very well, Newt." Hermann replies and finds that the future, though not so distant, is indeed much brighter for the renewal of their friendship.

* * *

**_-Hours after Pitfall-_**

Hermann's jacket and nosebleed are long dry from the rain that had soaked the former and crusted in the case of the latter. Zhe's clutching a cup of tea and the edge of Newt's jacket with equal force, not willing to let go of either at the moment. 

"Hermann?" Newt rearranges zher's grip to lace their fingers together. 

"Yes Newt?" 

"Did you _really_ meet Mewtwo?" Of course that was what Newt got out of their Drift; zhe doesn't even bother to hide zher's reaction. Hermann laughs hard enough to split the blood on zhe's lip. 

"Yes, yes I did." 

Though all of the Rangers are somewhat injured they are _alive_ , thanks to a certain time-traveling mystical Pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> Jin, Hu, Cheung - he/his
> 
> Newt/Nadia - he/his, she/hers
> 
> Amphy - Ampharos, he/his; Newt's 
> 
> Adeline - Shiny Ninetales, she/hers; Hermann's 
> 
> Flareon - she/hers; Cheung's 
> 
> Espeon - she/hers; Jin's
> 
> Sylveon - she/hers; Hu's


End file.
